Ivy Zariņe
Ivy Zariņe Ravenclaw Second Year History Ivy was born on the 17th of October in Ventspils, Latvia. Being her mother's first child, and the only girl, she was given special attention. Her father was less involved, more often than not, looking at her with sad eyes, the corners of his mouth drooping, and didn't spend quite as much time with her older brother, Leto (despite the fact that he acts much younger) as much as he did Lance. Naturally, she was curious, and one day, after muggle Pirmsskolas, she asked her why. Why does dad always frowns when he hears 'Ivy', or why he likes Lance better. "No, no. He loves Leto just as much, it's just..." Her mom stopped and started from the beginning. She said that way before she was born, he was married so someone else, someone who looked very similar to Leto, with brown hair and eyes. She also told her that they had planned to name their first girl Ivy, like her, but they didn't have the chance to. Again, "Why?" "Well, when you're newly married, it can be stressful. It's also hard to take care of two children, especially children like your brothers!" Her father's depression wore off, but that didn't change the fact that Ivy hated silence, which was what they used to bathe in around him. "When I was seven, and and my brothers were ten, he taught us how to ride brooms. I think he was trying to make it up to us. To Leto, actually. It went on like that for a while. Tēvs teaching him all sorts of wizarding things, but not ever saying 'Es esmu Atvaino' or 'Sorry' aloud. I don't think Leto's forgiven him yet, either, verbally or non-verbally." "I remember, at the station all the way in the UK, Kings Cross, I think it was. I was eight, and they were all going off to Hogwarts without me. Mammu and Tēvs talking about buying a house closer to Hogwarts. Kids running straight through walls and jumping out the other side. Some of them, you could see, thought it wouldn't work, that it was all a joke, with a grimace already painted on their faces, which was replaced so quickly by a grin. Because I couldn't go, I worked on my accent, trying to make it sound more English. Of course, I can never pronounce a 'T' at the end of a word. It always sounds too much like a 'D' — and 'P's sound like 'B's." "But I guess I was just too excited to try out my new and improved accent, or something. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I mean, it's not like I told everyone why I wasn't going to be coming back to Latvia often. It would've been cruel to just disapear off the face of the earth. So I told my closest (and being completely honest, only) friends; Evelīna and Kaspars. I guess I'll just call them Eva and Jasper, since that's basically the english equilavlent. I explained why and where I was going, showed them the letter, and told them not to breathe a word of it. Eva wasn't too happy, and I honestly think Jasper didn't care all that much. It leaked, and even though everyone dismissed it as a stupid story and insisted instead that I moved to America (because being a loud mouth I would fit right in there), it was almost as embarrassing as having the Obliviators walk in." "I think Lance asked if the sorting hat could put me in his house, that way he could look after me, because I had always thought I'd be put in Hufflepuff just like that. No complaints here, though, except for when I have to wait two hours to get into my own common room..." "So my first two years at Hogwarts were kind of like, nothing, nothing, then third comes, and it's all up in my face like - 'Hi! I'm here to ruin your day! Oh, I mean your week. Month. Year? Yeah, year.' Personality In truth, Ivy despises silences or lulls in conversation, and so she is considered a chatter-box, motor-mouth, etc. often spitting out whatever comes to mind. While she may speak without too much thought, she does have inhibitions and avoids being rude whenever possible. She also has a severe case of staircase wit because of this— when someone insults her, her comebacks never suffice. Though she is very talkative and somewhat clingy when she finds someone willing to call her 'friend', she doesn't dislike being alone as most would assume. She is extremely intuitive, finding it very simple to pick apart someone's facial expression, whether or not they're lying and such, although she never knows what to do with the information once she has it. Instead, she is easily influenced by the feeling in the air. Learning, particularly about animals and history, fascinates her, although she prefers hands on experience as opposed to a book. Appearance Her hair, very much like her father's and mother's, is a light blonde at the bottom and more of an ash at the roots, accompanied by indecisive eyes and a long nose. One side of her head is flat because she always slept on the same side when she was a young child. Her wardrobe mainly consists of jeans and shirts with simple patterns (ie. greek meander, argyle, etc.) claiming her house. Possessions Wand "I know; I should have an Ivy wand, since it would be so clever and all, but the wand chooses the wizard. An Ivy wand actually sounds nice, but sorry to tell you, I've got Alder instead. Apparently that means I'm helpful and considerate — though I don't know how likable I am. Most people find me annoying, actually..." Ink "I should've gotten an Owl, because they can send letters and all, but I saw Ink in Magical Menagerie and I had to have him! He was too cute, and he looked awfully lonely there. How can you expect me to just leave that little fur ball behind? I'm trying to train him how to carry letters to other people in Hogwarts, but so far I haven't gotten anywhere with him — He's pretty stubborn." "I have to use the school owls to send letters to Mammu, and maybe it's a good thing that I decided to get a cat instead. The school owls like to nip my fingers." Spell List First Year Admin Approved *Metallum Relationships Family Mammu - Daina Zariņe "She's sweet and understanding, though I don't think I'll ever be very much like her." Tēvs - Peteris Zariņš "I know he's depressed. Well, he isn't anymore. Or at least, he doesn't seem like it is, but it could resurface again, couldn't it? Like it did before? I don't know... But of course I love him and all." Lance Zariņš "I think he asked the sorting hat to put me in his house — I'm not much of a Ravenclaw; He definitely is, though." Peers Ella Stendahl "She's really nice, and she's in my house! She's kind of quiet when in crowds, which I understand, or I think I do, at least; Too much noise, too much room for error. It's easier to talk when it's quieter." Seth "He's pretty nice, but I think he was just being polite because he's an older year and didn't want to hurt my feelings." Kea "I gave her directions for how to get out of the Dungeon, but after that I think I bored her a bit," Ocean/Oz "He does not like being called his full name, and he hates the piano 'because of him mom'. I would ask, but I have a feeling I shouldn't." Carmen "I'm really annoying, aren't I? Maybe I should keep my big mouth shut from here on out..." Trivia *Her Myers-Briggs personality type is ENFJ, though her preference to Extraversion is mild. *Her Amortentia is "Ooo! Pears! And... leaves?" *She used to play the trumpet but after two years she gave up on it. 4th year Ivy Z.jpg|5th Year Ivy? IvyInHerAwkardPhase....jpg|Ivy in her third year? IvyFourthYear.jpg|3rd year Ivy? Category:DARP Category:Characters